vorel_vur_korthfandomcom-20200214-history
Noachi
Notes This is a welcoming place to all friendly races. This is very artistic and musical here, and is a great place for Bards and those interested in art. Golems and other Constructs may freely walk around here as sculptors animate their creations to walk around as part of the performance art, OR to run errands for them. Music seems to constantly be playing in Noachi, and it's very festive. Notable Locations Hessia's Minor Enchantments Hut Hessia will enchant your weapons and other items with minor enchantments, such as a self-cleaning charm to always keep your sword clean, or make arrows that aren't affected by the wind, or darts that cause an itchy rash. The Melodious Duck Rita, a Moon Elf, creates instruments and sells them here. She may also know the locations of special instruments but would never sell them. The Serviteur Melvyn, a Gnome, has this consultation office for anything that involves constructs! You need Golem help? Talk to Melvyn! Notable NPCs Leeonn Songbirdio A famous bard in the town who is of the College of Glamour, he is somewhat of a local celebrity. Being an Eladrin, he sometimes advocates on behalf of Natives. He loves to play festivals and is usually the main act, his enchanting songs being renown. Plot Hooks WILD WARDENS Tier 2, Noachi Posted to Adventurer's Guild. The Wardens of the Woods have suddenly began attacking anyone that goes into the Vaess Forest. With many trade routes between Noachi and Mauna Kea, this has become quite the hassle. Anyone from Noachi is either trapped in the city or has to venture out via the sea. It turns out, a strong Wizard under the School of Enchantment has been causing the Wardens of the Woods in Vaess to see everyone as a threat, altering their memories and charming them to believe that Noachi has been harming the forest. To stop the Enchantment over the Wardens, you’ll have to take down Bah-Reel, a Half-Elf Enchanter. Her motive? Noachi is where she was harassed and harmed growing up, being half-elf and seen as lesser due to the fey heritage by other humans, and one day she was hurt badly, and her dad was killed trying to defend her from townsfolk, and she ran away from the town in the aftermath. Any Moon Elves not in the Wardens are confused as to what is happening, and they aren’t attacked either. Only the villagers. Random Events Attacks from Dryads, Nymphs and Moon Elves who are in the Wardens. Memories of people who escape the forest being erased. The Trouble with Constructs Tier 1.5, Noachi Posted to Adventurer's Guild Unfortunately, even though Constructs can be helpful, sometimes things can go wrong. There's something happening to constructs around Noachi, where their control seems to be hijacked by someone or something and causing them to go awry. The Regent of Noachi is requesting the help of Adventurers to find out what's going on and put an end to it, or at least let the Guard know what's happening. The reward of 1000 Gold will hopefully entice adventurers. Manual of Golems Tier 3, Noachi Not posted to Adventurer's Guild. It is told that the Manual of Golems may be found in Noachi, but it's hidden and no one knows the location. Gnomes tell a story of a man long ago who created an army of golems, and would create golems out of the flesh of his fallen enemies. Category:City Category:Settlements